Rémission
by CarysIsis
Summary: Voici la suite de Addict et sur la Corde Raide ! John réussira t il a vaincre sa dépendance au sexe ? écrite avec Holly terminée
1. Chapter 1

Rémission

_AUTEUR : Morgane et Holly_

_DATE : Avril 2009_

_SAISON : Hors saison. _

_CATEGORIE : Romance shweir et mckeller_

_RESUME : John a t- il réussie à vaincre sa dépendance au sexe ? _

_ARCHIVES : Je serai très heureuse que ce fan fic soit diffusé sur d'autres sites, merci de m'en informer si vous l'utilisez._

_DISCLAIMER : Je ne touche pas d'argent pour cette fic, que j'écris pour le plaisir._

NOTE DE L'AUTEUR :

Voila la suite de Addict et Sur la corde raide ! C'est la dernière partie, j'espère que cella vous plaira ! John a-t-il réussie à vaincre sa dépendance au sexe ?

**_« Le sexe, c'est comme l'air qu'on respire : ça semble pas important jusqu'à ce qu'il y en ait plus.' »_**

**_Inconnu_**

**Réveillé aux aurores par le bruit des vagues s'échouant sur la plage, John était depuis plusieurs minutes, allongé sur le dos en train de contempler la plus belle chose qu'il fut amené à voir de toute sa vie. Sa femme. Encore profondément endormie, résultat d'une journée éprouvante et d'une nuit encore plus, Elizabeth agissait aux antipodes de ce qu'elle avait toujours fait : elle s'accordait une grace matinée. Alors que John - marmotte de nature - s'était contenté de deux heures de sommeil tout au plus. Aussi loin qu'il pouvait remonter dans sa mémoire, John ne parvenait pas à se rappeler d'avoir été aussi heureux qu'à présent. Même la concrétisation de sa relation avec Elizabeth ne l'avait pas autant rempli de bonheur... Il avait un seul regret: que leur première fois se soit passée alors qu'il était dépendant du sexe. A quoi bon revenir sur le passé, autant se concentrer sur leur avenir commun et surtout à toutes les nuits à venir...**

**Elizabeth avait eu raison de vouloir attendre la lune de miel pour reprendre une vie sexuelle normale alors même que John avait reçu l'aval de son médecin voilà plusieurs semaines. N'étant plus à quelques semaines prêt, le militaire avait patienté la célébration de leur mariage pour ****_remonter en scelle_**** si on peut dire. **

**Il était guéri oui, sauf que comme toute forme de dépendance, on ne guérit jamais complètement, on est en rémission en espérant ne pas replonger un jour. S'agissant de l'alcool ou de la drogue, la solution est simple : l'arrêt; une solution que John n'envisageait, ne concevait même pas. Voilà pourquoi il avait mis à profit cette dernière année pour travailler sur certains points comme la confiance, l'engagement, la communication afin de trouver les failles chez lui pouvant expliquer cette dérive comportementale.**

**Le sexe, une dérive comportementale... comme toutes les bonnes choses, il ne faut pas en abuser. Avant de connaître Elizabeth, John avait toujours eu la fierté et l'honneur de pouvoir se prétendre un excellent amant, si ce n'est le meilleur. Alors même si d'un point sentimental, il était le pire des goujats, un lâche incapable de s'engager une fois sorti du lit, il savait au moins que toutes les femmes ayant foulé son corps se rappelleront de ses exploits. Sauf que sur ce point, il se trompait encore et lourdement. Les femmes ne se souviennent pas des hommes ayant su les faire vibrer physiquement mais ceux qui ont su les toucher de l'intérieur, dans leurs coeurs, leurs essences mêmes. Ce sont ces hommes là qui trouveront alors places dans la mémoire des femmes, les autres seront automatiquement effacés comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existé. Exit. **

**Tout ce dont en quoi il avait toujours cru était faux. Toutes les femmes avec qui, il avait partagé un moment d'intimité ne se souvenaient certainement plus de lui... Un constat difficile à encaisser pour cet homme en mal de confiance en lui, un homme en perpétuel recherche de reconnaissance, un homme pour qui l'amour se résumait à ça. Finalement, il n'avait jamais aimé, et réciproquement, on ne l'avait jamais aimé non plus. **

**John remerciait d'autant plus sa rencontre avec Elizabeth, sans elle, il ne s'en serait jamais aperçu et il aurait passé le reste de sa vie à chercher l'amour. En se prenant comme un pied, cela va sans dire!**

**Confiance, engagement, communication. Trois points essentiels, trois mots qui avaient suffit pour lui faire peur, mais désireux de guérir, John avait suivi les conseils de son médecin et les avait appliqué à la lettre. En réalité, il s'agissait ni plus ni moins des mêmes conseils que prodiguent les conseils matrimoniaux. Ecouter son conjoint, avoir suffisamment confiance pour lui parler de tout y compris de ses plus profondes blessures, et enfin, être capable de surmonter sa phobie de l'engagement. **

**Tout ce dont John avait été incapable jusqu'à là. Se dévoiler, prendre des risques de construire une relation, il l'avait toujours fui, car intrinsèquement, inconsciemment, il avait peur de reproduire le schéma de son père. Il avait peur de faire souffrir sa femme comme il avait vu sa femme souffrir, préférant le sexe sans conséquence plutôt que le sexe avec amour.**

**Un chemin semé d'embûches, mais aidée par une Elizabeth aimante et patiente, John avait appris ce que le mot couple signifiait. Pas le mot ****_couple_**** au sens étymologique du terme: ****_copulas_**** c'est à dire ****_copuler;_**** mais au sens moderne. Aimer et être aimer en retour, partager le bon comme le mauvais, faire face à l'adversité tout en restant soudé. C'est ce que John avait découvert aux côté de Elizabeth.**

**Bien sûr ça n'avait pas été facile de devoir jouer la carte de l'abstinence pendant plus d'un an alors qu'il avait à porté de main un corps de déesse qui éveillait en lui ses plus primitifs instincts de reproduction... Combien de fois n'avait-il pas été à deux doigts de lui sauter dessus comme un animal en rute! En y pensant bien, c'est ce qu'il avait toujours été: un homme pour qui tout passait en dessous de la ceinture. Mais le temps passant, il avait appris à mettre de côté ses pulsions pour ne se concentrer que sur une seule et unique chose: son coeur battant pour elle. Le sexe avait été alors relayé au second plan, pour ne devenir qu'un projet à venir..**

**C'est ainsi que lorsque son médecin lui avait annoncé qu'il était guéri, John avait alors paniqué. Il avait peur de foutre un an de thérapie en l'air en l'espace d'une nuit, sachant très bien que sa dépendance pourrait de nouveau refaire surface sournoisement. Il n'avait pas tout à fait tort, sauf qu'à force de persuasion, John savait aussi que faire l'amour maintenant n'aura rien de comparable avec avant. Désormais, il ne s'agissait plus d'assouvir un besoin instantanément dont son cerveau réclamait, mais d'obéir à son coeur, de prolonger ce que son amour pour Elizabeth lui inspirait. Un moment de tendresse partagé.**

**- « A quoi tu penses, mon coeur? » chuchota une voix endormie.**

**- « Tu es réveillée madame Sheppard. »**

**- « Oh redis moi ça, s'il te plaît » fit Elizabeth en relevant le nez pour croiser le regard amoureux de son mari.**

**- « Madame Sheppard. » minauda John d'un sourire ravageur.**

**La réaction de Elizabeth ne se fit attendre, elle s'empara aussitôt des lèvres de son mari avec fougue ne le laissant guère respirer.**

**- « Et bien, quelle réaction! Tu n'aurais pas toi aussi un problème de dépendance au sexe? » la taquina John tandis que ses mains vagabondaient sur son corps.**

**- « Idiot! » s'offusqua t-elle en lui tournant le dos.**

**_Ok, finalement ce n'était peut être pas drôle_****, songea t-il avec regret. John entama une approche pour se faire pardonner, malicieusement, il vint se coller contre son dos, sa main caressant son bras tandis que ses lèvres parsemaient sa nuque d'une pluie de baisers. **

**- « Si tu penses te faire pardonner comme ça, tu te mets le doigt dans l'oeil »**

à suivre....


	2. Chapter 2

Voici le chapitre 2 de Rémission ! J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

MissA0805 : J'espère que cette suite te plaira, un petit commentaire ?

xoxoxox

John ne capitula pas pour autant, rapprochant sa bouche de son oreille, il lui mordilla délicatement le lobe n'ayant pas oublié qu'il s'agissait d'un point extrêmement érogène chez elle. Victoire! Elizabeth laissa échapper un gémissement et pour lui donner plus de terrain à explorer, elle inclina la tête légèrement de côté.

- « Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime » lui chuchota-t-il entre ses baisers.

Elizabeth ouvrit les yeux à l'entente de ces mots, plongeant son regard vert jade dans le sien, elle lui répondit :

- « Moi aussi. »

- « Alors comment j'ai été cette nuit? »

Le sourire d'Elizabeth pâlit aussitôt.

- « Tu as le chic pour plomber l'ambiance, toi! »

- « Bah quoi, un an sans pratiquer j'ai le droit de savoir si j'ai perdu la main. »

- « Tu sais ce qu'on dit.. »

- « L'amour c'est comme le vélo: ça s'oublie pas »

- « Euh non.. J'allais plutôt te rappeler ce que ton médecin t'a dit »

- « Que je redécouvrirai le plaisir de faire l'amour comme si j'étais un puceau? »

- « Exactement! Alors ça a été le cas? »

John grimaça, essayant de se rappeler de sa première fois qui remontait à des années lumières.

- « Mise à part le fait que je ne suis pas parti au quart de tour, que j'ai su trouver le chemin tout de suite... je dirai que oui... j'ai vraiment redécouvert le plaisir avec toi. »

- « Ta première fois a été si catastrophique que ça? »

- « Changeons de sujet... »

Face à l'embarra de son mari, Elizabeth ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- « Soyons sérieux une minute... »

- « Je le suis toujours » s'indigna John.

- « Oui on va dire ça.. » dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit, relevant le drap pour couvrir sa poitrine. « Pour moi aussi ça a été différent, dans le sens où désormais tu réponds à mes attentes »

- « Alors qu'avant, je ne pensais qu'à moi. »

Elizabeth hocha de la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Ils avaient déjà eu cette conversation, cette même conversation où la jeune femme lui avait fait part de sa peine car elle avait toujours eu l'impression de n'avoir jamais pu le satisfaire. Sans parler du manque d'intérêt de John s'agissant de envies d'Elizabeth lors de leurs ébats. Oui, ils avaient déjà eu cette conversation durant laquelle John se sentait fautif, coupable, mais à présent ils avaient un point de recul, un point de comparaison. Désormais, John méritait amplement sa réputation d'amant du siècle.

- « C'est vrai? J'ai été un si bon coup que ça? » S'enquit-il d'un large sourire.

- « Oh c'est d'un romantique dit comme ça! » fit Elizabeth en levant les yeux au ciel.

John posa ses mains sur les hanches de sa femme, le regard sérieux.

- « Ça en valait la peine alors? »

Une question qui n'amenait qu'une seule réponse possible. Tous ces sacrifices n'avaient pas été vains.

- « Bien sûr, tu en doutais? »

- « Non. Ce n'est donc pas les fraises et le champagne d'hier soir qui t'ont fait tourner la tête? » Demanda-t-il, malicieusement.

Elizabeth jeta un coup d'œil sur la table sur lesquelles gisaient deux bouteilles de champagne vides ainsi qu'une assiette ayant contenu fraises et crème chantilly.

- « Je sais pas... peut-être que l'alcool a faussé mon jugement »

- « Je pourrai te rafraîchir la mémoire dans ce cas... » lui répondit-il d'une voix suave faisant naître des frissons dans la colonne vertébrale de la jeune femme. « On a toute une année à rattraper mon ange »

John pouvait lire tant de désir dans le regard de sa femme, cette petite étincelle qu'il avait déjà vu tant de fois, sauf qu'aujourd'hui, il pourrait répondre à ses attentes sans qu'il n'ait besoin de se raisonner, et d'aller prendre une douche froide. Délicatement, aussi léger qu'une plume, il vint poser sa bouche sur celle de sa femme, lui effleurant du bout de la langue sa lèvre inférieure. Il prenait son temps, après tout ils n'étaient pas aux pas de course, ils avaient devant eux une longue semaine pour assouvir leur frustration de l'année écoulée. Sauf qu'Elizabeth ne l'entendit pas de cette manière, d'une main franche, elle lui empoigna ses cheveux pour approfondir le baiser.

Et c'était reparti pour une séance de câlins.


	3. Chapter 3

_Kikou a tous !!!_

_Voila, c'est la fin le dernier chapitre de rémission, merci a toute celle qui on lue jusque la ! j'espère que vous aimerez cette dernière partie ! _

_Ps : si a un moment donnée la dernière phrase apparaît aussi dans même si c'est normale ^^ _

_Bonne lecture !!_

_Rafikis : Merci Rafi, j'espère que cette dernière partie te plaira ! _

OoOoO

Le soleil entamait sa lente décente vers l'horizon, parsemant le ciel azur d'une couleur orange qui si étalait comme un tache de peinture. Les vagues venaient jouer sur le sable, chatouillant les pieds des passants en cette fin de journée. Quelques mouettes d'écrivaient des cercles au dessus de l'océan, d'une couleur turquoise, à la recherche d'éventuelle poisson.

L'une d'elle vint se poser sur la rambarde en bois d'une payote sur pilotis, qui se trouvait non loin du bord de l'eau. Le volatile commença à s'ébouriffer, avant de s'apercevoir qu'une personne la regardait. Elle observa la jeune femme brune d'un œil rond, avant de déployer ses ailes et de s'envoler. Elizabeth le suivit un instant du regard avant de reposer ses yeux sur le clair océan. Elle pencha la tête en arrière pour apprécier la douceur de la brise.

Elle se sentait heureuse et sereine…une plénitude et un bonheur parfait… Cette réflexion lui étira un sourire… Encore un autre…Elle ne cessait de sourire depuis qu'elle était avec lui… Et l'anneau qu'elle portait à son annuaire n'y était pas étranger. Mariée… Elle était mariée… Elle qui avait toujours été contre le mariage n'en rêvait pas de s'être laissée passer la corde au cou si facilement. Comme quoi, il ne faut jamais dire jamais.

Il fallait dire que jusqu'à présent, la jeune femme n'avait pas rencontré un homme qui avait réussi à la rendre aussi heureuse que John… Il suffisait d'un de ses sourires pour qu'elle se sente partir, et un de ses regards pour se sentir une autre femme… Au travers ses yeux, elle avait toujours eu, depuis aussi longtemps qu'elle le connaissait, l'impression d'être totalement différente… Avec lui, elle pouvait laisser tomber le masque de la stricte Docteur Weir, pour devenir Elizabeth. Cette femme fragile et blessée qu'aucun homme n'avait réussi à voir telle quel, sauf lui. Lui qui avait vu au travers ce masque qu'elle s'était érigé. Lui qui était devenu aujourd'hui, son amant, son meilleur ami, et son mari.

Aujourd'hui, elle s'appelait enfin Madame Elizabeth Sheppard. Il suffisait qu'elle ferme les yeux pour revoir cette demande si particulière qu'il lui avait faite. Une demande en mariage façon puzzle, où avait-il été chercher cela ? Jamais, en tout cas, elle ne pourrait oublier ce mariage, tout avait été si parfait, même dans ses rêves les plus fous de petite fille, jamais au grand jamais son mariage ne lui était apparu aussi sublime. John n'avait omis aucun détail, il avait tout pensé de A à Z et elle n'avait eu qu'à se laisser porter. A présent, elle se trouvait mariée à un homme merveilleux, ils pouvaient se toucher sans qu'aucun n'arrête l'autre.

C'était malheureux à dire, mais pourtant, la leader n'aurait pas parié là dessus il y a un an, quand John venait à peine d'entamer sa thérapie. Une longue et difficile thérapie pour tous les deux. La jeune femme avait du trouver en elle toute la patience nécessaire pour faire face à cette épreuve. Et, travailler les trois points que le médecin lui avait dit : confiance, engagement, et communication.

Les trois points qui faisaient défaut à cet homme qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout. Elle l'avait donc écouté, conseillé, et encouragé à lui parler de tout ce qu'il lui passait par la tête. Elle l'avait alors découvert comme jamais elle n'avait découvert un homme. Ses faiblesses, ses peurs et ses craintes l'avaient touchée au plus profond de son être. Ne la rendant encore que plus amoureuse que jamais de cet homme. Elizabeth s'était aperçue que jusque là, outre John, elle n'avait jamais vraiment aimé. Pas de cet amour où il vous faut juste le sourire de l'autre, le regard de l'autre pour être transporté dans un autre monde. Non, jamais…

John avait été le premier véritablement à réussir à toucher son cœur. Peut-être car c'était le seul qu'elle avait laissé approcher ? Jusque là, la leader ne s'était pas laissée pleinement aller dans une relation. Même les 5 ans qu'elle avait vécus avec Simon n'avait pas changé les choses. Il avait toujours eu cette barrière invisible entre eux. La jeune femme à l'époque, pensait que cela venait de Simon, sauf qu'avec le recul, elle comprenait à présent que cela venait d'elle… Uniquement d'elle… Simon n'y était pour rien…Mais heureusement elle l'avait quitté, sinon, Elizabeth n'aurait jamais rencontré John. Cet homme en tout point son opposé, qu'elle aimait à la folie.

C'est pour cela que quand il l'avait demandée en mariage, la diplomate avait préféré attendre pour reprendre leur vie sexuelle. Elle voulait marquer le coup, afin que cette nuit, leur nuit soit magique. Qu'à travers leur étreinte, transparaissent tous leurs sentiments, leur amour. La jeune femme n'avait pas de mots d'ailleurs pour réussir à décrire cette nuit. Tout avait était si parfait. Les émotions partagées, la redécouverte du corps de l'autre, après cette année d'enfer… Elizabeth en avait eu les larmes aux yeux, simplement quand il avait posé ses lèvres sur son corps. Jamais au travers se panel d'émotions, elle ne s'était sentie aussi vivante, aussi femme que cette nuit dans les bras de John

Elle se laissa envahir par les sensations de cette nuit dans ses bras, avant que son regard ne se pose de nouveau sur le paysage qui lui faisait face. Son attention fut retenue par deux enfants qui jouaient au ballon sur la plage. Un doux sourire vint étirer ses lèvres. Bien vite remplacé par un soupir, quand des lèvres vinrent se poser dans son cou. Un torse d'homme se colla dans son dos et des mains se posèrent sur son ventre, où il fut bientôt rejoint par celles d'Elizabeth, qui entrelaça ses doigts aux siens.

-« Que regardes-tu mon ange ? » Murmura-t-il d'une voix suave.

Elizabeth ferma les yeux frissonnant au souffle chaud de son mari sur sa peau. Il déposa un nouveau baiser dans son cou, avant de réitérer sa question.

-« Je regardais les enfants. »

Le militaire esquiva un sourire. Les enfants, pourquoi ni avait-il pas songé ? Surtout à présent qu'eux mêmes avaient décidé d'avoir un bébé. Cela leur était apparu comme une évidence en voyant la fille de Rodney. Mérédith avait totalement conquis Elizabeth. John, qui n'avait pas manqué de remarquer le changement qui s'était opéré chez sa femme, lui en avait parlé en revenant de la clinique. Leur amour ne se discutait plus, après ce qu'ils avaient vécu. Cependant, c'est quand même avec une certaine appréhension, que John avait engagé le sujet. La réponse de Liz s'était faite immédiatement. Ils auraient un enfant.

-« Je te parie que tu es déjà enceinte. »

Elizabeth éclata de rire, ce qui ne parut pas tellement plaire à Sheppard.

-« Quoi ? Tu ne savais pas que les Sheppards marquaient toujours du premier coup ? » Dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

-« Vantard ! » Dit-elle en réprimant un rire.

John sourit. Une lueur s'allumant au fond de ses yeux.

-« Ah oui ! Ok, d'accord ! Tu as peut-être raison. Dans ces conditions, on devrait continuer à s'entrainer tu ne crois pas ? »

La diplomate se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

-« Faut voir. »

-« Je m'en vais de ce pas te convaincre. Dit-il, en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Fin


End file.
